Datalore
La Enterprise explora Omicron Theta, el planeta de origen de Data, encuentran a su hermano y descubren el oscuro secreto que oculta. En El Mundo: *'Latinoamérica:' Data y Lore *'España:' Datalore *'Italia:' Datalore *'Alemania:' Das Duplikat (El Duplicado) *'Francia:' Data et Lore *'Brasil:' Datalore *'Japón:' Android no Uragiri (Traición del Androide) *'Rusia:' Знания - Znaniya (Conocimientos) Créditos Actores *Biff Yeager: Tte. Cdte. Argyle *Brent Spiner: Lore (no acreditado) *Guy Vardaman: Técnico de Ingeniería (no acreditado) Historia: *Maurice Hurley *Robert Lewin Guión: *Robert Lewin *Gene Roddenberry Dirección *Rob Bowman Música *Ron Jones Notas *Este es el primer episodio en el cual uno de los actores realiza varios roles, apareciendo repetido en pantalla; en este caso marca la primera aparición de Lore, el "alter ego" malvado de Data. *En el guión original, el personaje de Lore era un androide femenino que se ocupaba de resolver situaciones peligrosas (incendios y demás). Fue por sugerencia de Brent Spiner que se cambió a la idea de un gemelo malvado, logrando el actor una muy buena interpretación. *En este episodio tiene mucha injerencia el departamento de efectos especiales, equipo coordinado para la ocasión por el supervisor Dan Curry, trabajando con el sistema clásico de doble exposición con el agregado tecnológico del uso de cámaras computarizadas que "recuerdan" el movimiento de las tomas previas para repetirlo con la nueva filmación del personaje. *Este es el último guión efectivamente firmado por Gene Roddenberry para "The Next Generation", lo que no implica que haya metido mano en infinidad de episodios. *Los nombres de Noonien Soong, mencionado por primera vez aquí y de Khan Noonieng Singh (de la película ), no son similares por casualidad: Gene Roddenberry tenía un amigo durante el desarrollo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial llamado Kim Noonieng Shing, y al finalizar la misma perdió el rastro de él. Gene tenía la esperanza de que al ver su nombre en sus personajes, su amigo pudiera volver a encontrarse con él. *La etiqueta de la botella de champagne con la que brindan los hermanos dice "Altarian Grand Premier", y el cuello de la misma tiene las iniciales "AGP", que son las iniciales del ilustrador Andrew Probert. Inconsistencias: *Este episodio, de acuerdo a la fecha estelar, está situado cronológicamente entre "Code of Honor" y "Lonely Among Us", pero aquí Wesley Crusher ya tiene rango de alférez interino por su promoción en el episodio "Where No One Has Gone Before", con fecha estelar 41263.1 *En la cabeza desmontada de Lore se observa que las orejas no están en su lugar... en "Unification, Part I", cuando Beverly Crusher maquilla como romulano a Data, le dice que sus orejas "no son desprendibles". *En el diálogo original en inglés entre Lore y Data, el primero afirma: : "For example, haven't you noticed how easily I handle human speech? I use their contractions... such as isn't or can't. You say... is not or cannot." *Con esto Lore le quería demostrar a Data que él podía usar "contracciones", que es la forma gramatical en inglés de expresar dos palabras en una ("isn't = is not"), y que Data en teoría no puede usar. Esto generó una tonelada de YATI's con respecto a Data, pues en todos los episodios se puede observar (en el audio original, por supuesto) que Data usa constantemente contracciones para hablar. Bloopers: *La fecha estelar del episodio es 41242.4, pero Riker en su bitácora dice 4124.5. *En una escena se ve el Enterprise volando en Warp, y la "Entidad Cristalina" persiguiéndolo... cuando sobreviene un corte (específico para dar paso a la publicidad). En la secuencia siguiente, bruscamente se vé a la nave inmovil y al ser frente a ella. Naves *USS Tripoli Planetas: *Ómicron Theta Notas al Pie *(1) Las fechas de emisión y rating/ranking corresponden a Estados Unidos Enlaces Externos * * * * Episodio Anterior: Star Trek: The Next Generation Episodio Siguiente: The Big Goodbye Primera Temporada Angel One Categoría:Episodios de TNG cs:Datalore de:Das Duplikat en:Datalore (episode) eo:Data kaj Lore fr:Datalore (épisode) it:Datalore (episodio) ja:アンドロイドの裏切り（エピソード） nl:Datalore